Das Herz der Erde
Bericht von Jon Torby, Mitglied der gescheiterten Antarktisexpedition von Value Found Inc. – Beginn der Aufzeichnung Mitten im ewigen Eis, Längengrad: -77,8101, Breitengrad: 31,4834, liegt das Herz der Erde. Manche von Ihnen mögen vielleicht denken, dass das Herz der Erde in ihrem feurigen Kern liegen müsste. Oder sie würden mich für verrückt halten, weil ich einem Planeten ein Herz zuspreche. Sind Planeten nicht einfach nur willkürliche Ansammlungen von Staub, Schmutz und Metallen? Aber unser Planet besitzt ohne jeden Zweifel ein Herz. Ich habe es selbst gesehen. Mit meinen eigenen Augen. Und ich habe zu viele gute Freunde dort verloren, um mich nun einen Lügner schimpfen zu lassen. Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe. Ich werde es nie wieder vergessen. Dieses tiefe gleichmäßige Pulsieren und Brummen. Und den Blick seines großen mitleidlosen allsehenden Auges. Ja, das Herz besitzt auch ein Auge. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Das Auge war real. Es ist real! Sein alles enthüllender, taxierender, die Seele skalpierender Blick ist Wirklichkeit. Und die Wahrheiten, die es enthüllt sind es ebenfalls. Vor allem sie. Oh ja. Warum das Herz im Eis schlägt und nicht im Feuer des Erdkerns kann ich nur vermuten. Vielleicht will es für die Menschen erreichbar sein. Nicht leicht zugänglich, aber erreichbar. Wer würde es schon tief im Erdkern finden? Außerdem, irgendwann wird die heiße Flamme im inneren unseres Planeten erloschen sein. Das Eis wird aber noch viel länger hier sein. Denn Kälte; Kälte ist das eigentlich zentrale Element des Universums. Sie durchdringt alles und wird am Ende alles verschlingen. Dennoch ist das Herz warm. Beinah heiß. Es glüht aus einem inneren Feuer heraus. Sehen Sie mich nicht so an! Ich habe nicht den Verstand verloren. Noch nicht. Fahren Sie doch selbst hin und überzeugen Sie sich, wenn Sie sich trauen. Längengrad: -77,8101, Breitengrad: 31,4834. Dann werden Sie es sehen. Und es wird Sie sehen. Wir waren in der Antarktis um die Gegend auf Bodenschätze zu untersuchen. Aber das wissen sie ja selbst. Ein ziemlich teures und aufwendiges Unterfangen, aber das ist nun mal mein Job. Also bin ich mit Wilson, Smith, Summer, Schneider und Hayden losgezogen. Allesamt gute Kollegen und Fachleute auf ihrem Gebiet. Die Reise verlief wie immer recht problemlos. War ja nicht unser erster Einsatz, wie Sie wissen. Aber bei Gott, es war sicher der erste dieser Art und es wird auch mein letzter sein. Falls sie mich nicht feuern will ich einen anderen Job. Von mir aus sortiere ich Büroklammern oder lecke die Flure mit der Zunge sauber, aber da raus gehe ich nicht mehr. Selbst wenn Sie mir das Geld hinten und vorne reinschieben. Jedenfalls haben Wilson, Schneider und ich das Basiscamp aufgebaut, die Vorräte ausgeladen und die Messgeräte bereit gemacht. Der Rest – also Summer, Smith und Hayden – hat schon mal die Gegend erkundet. In einem von diesen Eisfahrzeugen, die wir dort ja häufiger benutzen. Als die drei nach vier Stunden noch nicht zurück waren, waren wir zwar etwas ungeduldig, aber noch nicht wirklich beuunruhigt. Ist halt eine verdammt weitläufige Gegend da Draussen und vielleicht hatten sie ja auch was Interessantes entdeckt. Ausserdem hatten sie GPS und konnten eigentlich nicht verloren gehen. Als aber die ganze Nacht und dann wieder der Morgen verstrichen war, ohne ein Zeichen oder einen Funkspruch von Hayden, Summer oder dem alten Smith, da haben wir uns dann doch auf die Suche begeben. Das war ja auch nicht mehr normal. Da musste irgendwas passiert sein. Über Funk konnten wir sie auch nicht erreichen. Da war nur so ein lautes tiefes Brummen und ab und an ein regelmäßiges Pulsieren. Schneider meinte, er hätte es auch noch gehört, nachdem wir die Funkgeräte wieder ausgeschaltet hatten. Sogar in der Nacht. Und auch ich habe es gehört. Wenn auch vielleicht nicht ganz so laut. Jedenfalls haben wir uns auf den Weg gemacht. Wilson wollte eigentlich im Basiscamp zurückbleiben. Auf die Sachen aufpassen und so. Aber letztlich ist er dann doch mitgekommen. Wer würde das Zeug da Draußen auch klauen? Hab zumindest nie gehört, dass Pinguine ein Interesse an High-End Messgeräten hätten. Die Suche war eine richtige Scheißarbeit. Hätten die drei nicht diese Peilsender gehabt, die sie uns allen wie kleinen Versuchsratten unter den Arm spritzen … Sehen sie mich nicht so böse an. Ich beschwer mich ja gar nicht. Also ohne diese Peilsender hätten wir sie in diesem arschkalten Drecksloch nie aufgespürt. Leider haben die Dinger keine sehr große Reichweite, aber irgendwann haben wir sie dann doch aufgespürt. Laut dem Gerät sollten sie nur noch einen Kilometer von uns entfernt sein. Also stiegen wir von unseren Gefährten ab und gingen den Rest zu Fuß. Wir wollten ja nichts versauen, falls die selber schon irgendwelche Messungen vorbereitet hatten und außerdem hatten wir Bock denen einen ordentlichen Schreck einzujagen. Immerhin mussten wir da Draussen in der Kälte herumirren statt im Basislager kalten Vodka zu trinken und heiße Filme zu schauen. Was gucken sie so? Wir sind auch nur Männer. Und Frauen gab es da Draußen ja auch keine. Warum auch immer sie keine von den Ladys mitgeschickt haben. Gibt ja weiß Gott genug in unserem Laden, die was drauf haben. Schon mal was von Frauenquote gehört? Ja, ich geb ja schon Ruhe. Ok. Wir stiegen also ab und liefen dem Signal hinterher. Der Wind war scheiße kalt und schneidend. Selbst für diese Gegend. Und nun hörten wir alle drei dieses tiefe Brummen. Ich hab mal davon gelesen, dass manche Leute Tag und Nacht so ein Brummen hören, und dass die das fast um den Verstand bringt. Soll wohl wegen irgendwelcher Sendemasten, Elektrosmog oder einer Regierungsverschwörung zur Gedankenkontrolle sein. Was weiss ich. Uns war das ja eigentlich egal. Jedenfalls nervte dieses Brummen tierisch. Es fraß sich durch unsere Gehirne und wurde mit jedem Schritt immer lauter und lauter. Und es hat so Effekte ausgelöst. Schneider bekam nach gut hundert Metern solche seltsamen Zuckungen am Auge. Und Willson hat in einer Tour gesabbert und gerotzt. Ich dagegen bin noch gut weggekommen. Habe nur so flimmernde bunte Farben gesehen. Aber auch die haben genervt. Als das Signal nur noch ein paar hundert Meter entfernt war, waren wir plötzlich mitten in so einem verfickten Schneesturm. Und was für ein Sturm das war. Im Grunde war das nur eine weiße Wand gegen die wir anrannten. Wilson ist ein paar Mal hingefallen und Schneider und ich mussten das Pummelchen dann wieder hochhieven. War gar nicht so einfach. Schneider hat Wilson dabei ordentlich vollgerotzt. Aber beschwert hat der sich nicht. Lieber zugerotzt als erfroren, wird er sich gedacht haben. Fast noch schlimmer als der Schneesturm war aber das Pulsieren, das nun anfing unsere Ohren zu quälen. Zusätzlich zu dem vermaledeiten Brummen. Ein großes dumpfes Geräusch, dass unsere halberfrorenen Knochen zum singen brachte. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Handy auf Vibrationsalarm. Außerdem roch die Luft nach Ozon und ich spürte ein elektrisches Knistern. Bekam total die Gänsepelle. Aber wir gingen trotzdem weiter. Auch wenn Schneider inzwischen sogar etwas Blut aus der Nase tropfte. Er meinte aber, dass er schon klar kommen würde. Ein guter Mann der Schneider. Schade um ihn. Den werden Sie nicht so schnell ersetzen können. Jedenfalls schafften wir drei es irgendwie durch den Sturm. Auch wenn wir völlig durchgefroren waren, wir vor lauter Schnee nichts mehr gesehen haben und dieses Brummen und Pochen uns beinah wahnsinnig gemacht hat. Wilson war dem Wahnsinn am nächsten. Er hat irre gebrabbelt und versucht mich zu beißen. Er hat sich benommen wie ein tollwütiger Köter. Mit Schaum vorm Mund und all dem Mist. Aber das wäre Ihnen bei dem ganzen Chaos und diesem gehirnzerfressenden Lärm wahrscheinlich ähnlich gegangen. Wie ich das durchgehalten habe weiß ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil ich an den guten Vodka im Camp gedacht habe. Ordentlicher, direkt aus Russland. Nicht so ein Supermarktgesöff. Kurz bevor Wilson endgültig durchgedreht war und Schneider sich das Gehirn aus der Nase getropft hatte, hatten wir endlich das Auge dieses Sturm erreicht. Und das wortwörtlich. Die weiße Wand aus Schnee und Eis war verschwunden und stattdessen stand vor uns ein riesiger Augapfel der aus einem schlagenden monströsen Herzen aufragte. Ich dachte ich kippe in Ohnmacht. So etwas hatte ich noch bei keinem verdammten Rausch gesehen. Weder beim Saufen noch bei einer meiner Jugendsünden mit härterem Stoff. Nicht einmal in meinen abgefucktesten Träumen. Das Auge war so groß wie ein verfluchtes Haus und von vielen roten Adern durchzogen. Seine Iris war so blau wie das Eis, aber in seiner Pupile brannte ein weißglühendes Feuer. Das Herz, aus dem das Ding rauswuchs, war sicher so groß wie ein Fußballfeld und so rot wie das Blut, das aus Schneiders Nase tropfte. Es schlug langsam und regelmäßig und ich bin mir sicher, dass von ihm dieses grauenhafte Pochen ausging. Gleichzeitig strahlte dieses Herz eine intensive Wärme aus. Glauben sie es mir oder nicht, aber ich musste sofort meine Jacke ausziehen, um keinen Hitzeschock zu kriegen. Wilson und Schneider ging es da nicht anders. Krasser als die Kälte oder der pure Anblick dieses Dings, war aber sein Blick. Er war die pure Verurteilung. Schlimmer als ein Pfarrer, Steuerprüfer, Richter und Polizist in einem. Das Ding kannte alle meine Sünden. Alle dreckigen Geheimnisse. Jeden scheiß Gedanken. Und es war nicht erfreut über das, was es sah. „Wer bist du?“ brachte ich bibbernd und stumpfsinnig heraus. Aber was sollte man solch ein Ding auch sonst fragen. Smalltalk mit Monstern war ich nun mal nicht gewöhnt, wissen Sie. „Ich bin das Herz der Erde“ antwortete es. „Ich bin dein Meister und Gott.“ Das Ding sollte Gott sein? Da würden die Christen, Muslime, Juden und all die anderen Gläubigen aber ziemlich verdutzt gucken, was? Ein Herz mit einem Horrorauge gab ja auch keine sehr hübsche Kirchendeko ab. „Nicht DER Gott. Nicht DER Schöpfer bin ich. Aber DEIN Gott, da du auf dieser Welt lebst. Mir gehören ALLE Geschöpfe, die hier leben.“ Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass das Ding Gedanken lesen konnte? Zum Glück hatte ich nicht viel für solch religiösen Kram übrig und ein Chef genügte mir schon, nichts für ungut Boss. Also fragte ich das Ding nur: „Wo sind Summer, Smith und Hayden?“. Das Augenviech sah mich mit seinem brennenden durchdringenden Blick an. Das Herz darunter pulste bedrohlich und brachte mit jedem Schlag meine Zähne zum Klappern. Sofort bewegte sich das Auge wie ein mobiler Turm und beugte sich zu einer Stelle im Eis herunter. Dann wurde es noch abgefahrener als aus seiner Pupille ein Lichtstrahl wie ein Scheinwerfer hervorschoss. In dem Lichtstrahl sah ich drei Körper und ich erkannte trotz der Entfernung, dass es sich um Summer, Smith und Hayden handelte. Und, dass sie tot waren. „Was bist du für ein scheiss Gott, dass du einfach meine Freunde tötest?“ schrie ich das Ding an. Seltsamerweise war meine Wut größer als meine Angst. Auch angesichts eines meterhohen Monsterauges. Immerhin durfte niemand Summer, Smith und Hayden einfach so abmurksen. Das waren gute Jungs. Das waren ehrliche Männer. Die hatten nie jemandem ernsthaft was getan und immer brav ihren Job gemacht. „Du tust mir Unrecht Mensch“, antwortete das Ding in meinen Gedanken. „Deine Freunde haben ihr Schicksal selbst gewählt. Ich habe ihnen nichts getan.“ Das konnte nicht sein, dachte ich. Nicht diese Männer. Hayden und Smith hatten Frau und Kinder. Und Summer war ein Playboy vor dem Herren, der vor Lebenslust nur so strotzte. Keiner von ihnen würde sich einfach selbst umbringen. Aber wieder las das Viech meine Gedanken. „Sie waren nicht stark genug für die Wahrheit.“ Was für eine Wahrheit, dachte ich. „Die Wahrheit, die ich allen Kreaturen geben kann. Die Antwort auf jede denkbare Frage, die das Leben auf diesem Planeten betrifft.“ Was für eine kranke Scheisse. Nicht nur ein Monsterauge. Auch noch ein wahrsagendes Monsterauge. „Gibt es nichts, was du wissen willst, Jon Torby? Quält dich keine Frage? Stell sie mir ruhig. Dann hat dein Herz Ruhe.“ Sofort fiel mein Blick auf die drei armen Jungs im Eis. „Es muss nicht so enden. Du musst nicht so enden. Du musst nur stark genug sein, die Antwort zu verkraften.“ Das klang schon verlockend. Ich bin ja auch nicht aus Stein. Gibt da sicher auch die ein oder andere Frage, die mich beschäftigt. Warum wir hier sind. Was meine Zukunft bringt. Ob ich mir nicht doch mal ne Frau suchen sollte, die aus mir einen anständigen Mann macht. Ob ich nicht auswandern und im Wald leben sollte. So was halt. Aber wie der gute Summer und Smith und Hayden da so leblos im Schnee lagen, wollte ich nur noch weg. Nur noch hier raus. Sollte das Ding doch seine Antworten behalten. „Schneider! Wilson! Lasst uns hier verschwinden so lange es noch geht!“ Aber sie reagierten nicht. Schneider stand dort starr wie eine Statue. Nur seine Nase lief noch immer. Und auch Wilson rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Verdammt. Jungs. Weg hier! Lasst uns Fersengeld geben und zurück zur Station. Ich geb auch ne Runde besten Vodka!“ rief ich, nein schrie ich sie an. Dann versuchte ich, sie mit mir zu zerren, aber damit hatte ich auch keinen Erfolg. Und plötzlich stellte Wilson eine Frage. „Was erwartet mich in meiner Zukunft?“ Verdammt, dachte ich nur. Das konnte nicht gut enden. Und so kam es auch. Das Auge leuchtete kurz auf, aber ich hörte seine Antwort nicht. Dafür verzog sich Wilsons Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck der Qual. „Nein!“ schrie er. „Das darf nicht sein. Alles, nur nicht das!“ Sofort nahm er sich das Messer, das zu unserer Ausrüstung gehörte und zog es sich quer über die Kehle. Ich hätte ihn so gerne aufgehalten. Aber er war viel zu schnell. „Wilson. Um Gottes Willen, Wilson!“ schrie ich und hatte damit noch einen Freund und Kollegen verloren. Nun zerrte ich noch hektischer an Schneiders Schulter. Ich schaffte es sogar, ihn einige Meter mit mir zu schleifen. Wir mussten nur wieder zurück in den Sturm. Dann waren wir fort von diesem Ding. Aber kurz bevor wir die weiße Wand erreichten, drehte sich Schneider noch einmal um und bewegte die Lippen „Was ist der Sinn unseres Lebens?“ fragte der Idiot und wieder leuchtete das Auge auf und das Herz schlug für einen Moment schneller. Dieser philosophische Mistkerl. Hätte er nicht einfach nach den Lottozahlen fragen können. So aber verzog sich auch sein Gesicht zu einer Wahnsinsfratze. „Beherrsch dich Kumpel“ schrie ich ihn an. „Was auch immer das Glubschauge gesagt hat, wir kriegen das in den Griff. Wir quatschen drüber und dann Bechern wir einen. Und wenn das nicht hilft holen wir dir so einen Psychodoc. Aber wir kriegen das hin.“ „Wir kriegen das hin!“. Die letzten Worte hab ich gebrüllt. Dabei hielt ich seine Hände fest, damit er sich nichts antun konnte. Kurz bäumte er sich dagegen auf, dann aber gab er Ruhe und war plötzlich ganz still. Sein Herz hatte ganz einfach aufgehört zu schlagen als hätte es jeglichen Lebensmut verloren. Alls sähe es einfach keinen Sinn mehr darin. Dieses monströse Herz dort im Eis schlug aber weiter. Noch lauter und schneller als zuvor. Und auch seine Stimme war wieder in meinem Kopf „Was willst du von mir wissen, Jon? Was kann ich dir verraten?“ Nichts! Ich will nur weg hier, dachte ich mir und machte mich bereit wieder in den Sturm einzutauchen. „Soll alles umsonst gewesen sein? Der Tod all deiner Freunde? Willst du überhaupt nichts wissen, jetzt wo du die Chance dazu hast?“ Einen Moment lang zögerte ich. Vielleicht sollte ich doch eine Frage stellen. Keinen philosophischen Mist. Eine Frage nach irgendwelchen Sportergebnissen oder wirklich nach den Lottozahlen. Und das Herz der Erde schien das zu spüren. Sein Auge begann sich langsam zu mir hinunterzubeugen „Stell deine Frage und habe Frieden, Mensch Jon. Vielleicht erfüllen sich dann deine größten Träume!“ Ich wollte schon den Mund öffnen, aber dann leuchteten die Gesichter der anderen vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Das bärtige lächelnde Gesicht von Smith, das etwas dickliche von Wilson, das scharf geschnittene ernste Gesicht von Summer, Das Schönlingsgesicht von Schneider und das schon etwas in die jahre gekommene Gesicht von Hayden. Sie alle waren tot. Wegen diesem Ding. Egal, was es erzählte und was für Wunder es versprach. Egal, ob es sich als meinen scheiss Gott bezeichnete. Es konnte dort im Eis versauern. „Fick dich!“, rief ich dem Monster zu und zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger. Dann trat ich in den Sturm und bin gerannt wie ich nur konnte. Den Rest wissen sie ja bereits. Wahrscheinlich sogar besser als ich, denn ich erinnere mich dann nur noch an Schnee, Kälte, dieses grauenhafte Brummen im Ohr und wie ich im Hubschrauber wieder aufgewacht bin. Seitdem höre ich jede Nacht dieses Pulsieren. Und das verfickte Brummen sogar bei Tag UND bei Nacht. Und manchmal sehe ich dieses Viech, das riesige Auge und das schlagende Herz, in meinen Träumen. Ich bin jetzt also fertig mit meinem Bericht. Und Sie können mir jetzt glauben, mich feuern oder mich verklagen. Was immer Sie wollen. Es macht die Jungs auch nicht wieder lebendig und vertreibt nicht die Dämonen aus meinem Kopf. Jedenfalls mache ich jetzt die Fliege und drehe eine Runde mit meinem Kumpel Vodka.“ Bericht Ende. Anmerkung: Jon Torby wurde nach Ende der Befragung entlassen und auf Schadenersatz für das verlorene Eigentum des Unternehmens verklagt. Auch wurde er des Mordes an Simon Summer, Tony Hayden, Christian Smith, Thomas Schneider und Ryan Wilson beschuldigt. Allerdings konnte Torby vor dem Zugriff der Polizei fliehen. Er entwendete einen Hubschrauber des Unternehmens, verletzte einige Mitglieder des Personals schwer und ist seitdem flüchtig. Die letzte Spur führt in die Antarktis. Wir erwägen ein weiteres Team dorthin zu schicken, das ihn dort suchen und ihn dann der Polizei übergeben soll. Er erwähnte etwas von Längengrad: -77,8101, Breitengrad: 31,4834. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas